demonic friendship
by inu-gurl sammy
Summary: how the girls and guys from
1. new faces, strange feelings

"ahhh!!!" a chilling scream filled the field. a young girl held a giant sword as she tried to swing it towards a boy standing in front of her. the boy dodged it and the girl fell to the dirt. "see! you're doing it all wrong, AGAIN!" screamed the boy. "i can do however the hell i want to!" the girl screamed back. "grrr!" the boy cringed in frustration. he smacked the girl in the head and turned away. "Rrrr...you're such a jrek inu--!" BRRRNNG!!! "gya!" she-kou fell from her hamock onto the wooden floor, just missing a pile of books and dishes. "*throws alarm clock at wall* damn you!" she got off the floor and walked into the bathroom. "what the hell was that about? my dreams seem so real...but..i don't know anyone by that name..." she muttered to herself. she'd had the same dream the past three weeks and no clue as to what they meant has popped up. "she-kou! you're gonna be late again!" screamed maygami*A/N:i hope i spelled that right* from downstairs. "i know, i'm going as fast as i can!" she answered. she quickly put on her uniform, grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door. "poor girl." thought maygami. "she has no idea...as to who she is...."  
  
as she-kou got closer and closer to the school, she began to slow down. "why the hell am i in a hurry?" she asked herself. "it's not like i'm goin to class anyway.  
  
she completely came to a stop when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. she spun around as quickly as she could to find a young boy standing right behind her. "yusuke!" she screamed as she glomped the boy. "where the hell have you been?!" "me...umm...j-just didn't feel like coming that's all." she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to her. "well, next time you decide to leave me alone here and give me no choice but to actually go to class, call me first!!" she yelled directly to his face. "alright, alright, i got it!" he yelled back as she released him from her grip.  
  
"so..umm..any ideas on what we could do today?" yusuke asked, still trying to catch his breath. "we could--" she-kou froze. she was beginning to feel a strange force taking over her body. her senses were seeming to fail, and she couldn't help but feel something weird take over. "wha-what the hell....what is this? what's going on?!" she clenched her fists as she looked around in a panic. her eyes widened when they came across a girl. she had short, golden-brown hair and she seemed to be a bit loast as if she just moved there. "hello? she-kou?" yusuke screamed as he waved his hand in front of her face. she snapped back to reality and looked at him. "i-i'm fine." she answered. she turned her head away again, but the girl was gone. "this is weird...there's something...strange about her..." she-kou thought to herself. "what's wrong?" asked yusuke. "it's nothing, don't worry about it." she answered, still wondering who the girl was. yusuke grabbed she-kou by the wrist and lead her to a bench under a large oak tree. "do you want me to go get the nurse? she-kou?" asked yusuke, trying to snap she-kou out of whatever she was in. "something...something's wrong...with.." before she could finish, she fainted into yusuke's arms. "she-kou! she-kou!" he screamed. his voice faded as she went deeper and deeper into sleep.  
  
she-kou awoke in a cold sweat. her eyes blurred and the room spun before her. "are you all right?" asked maygami as she-kou tried to sit up but failed to do so. "yah...i think i am now..."she answered. 


	2. new friends, old memories

"what..what happened to you?" asked maygami. "i-i don't know...i felt..some weird force of some sort taking over my body." she-kou tried to explain. "and then...i just blacked out." maygami stared in confusement, not knowing what to say. she watched she-kou lower her head, wondering what was going on with her. "it'll be ok she-kou." maygami said, taking she-kou in her arms giving her a warm embrace. she-kou smiled.  
  
*3 days later*  
  
"you feelin' better today?" asked yusuke, who was hanging upside down from a tree branch. "yah, i'm fine." she-kou answered as she actually sat on the tree branch. "I was just having a bad day, that's all." as yusuke continued to goof off, she-kou noticed the girl from the other day. she-kou climbed down from the tree and headed towards the girl. "huh? where're you going?" asked yusuke, who had now sat up. she-kou stopped two feet in front of her as the girl looked up at her. she had such a friendly, but shy look in her eyes. "hi...i'm she-kou." she-kou let out also sticking out her hand. "sam." the girl responded, putting her hand in she-kou's and shaking it calmly. "there..there it is again!" she-kou thought to herself. "that...strange feeling..what the hell is it?" she let go of sam's hand as she stared at her wondering what was wrong. "so..umm..are you new here or somethin'?" asked she-kou. "yah..sorta." sam answered. "we moved here from America." "really? cool. "do you like it here in Japan?" she-kou began to ask questions. sam let out a small laugh. "yes. it's quite facinating." sam responded. "do you wanna hang out?" she-kou asked, pointing to the tree where yusuke fell asleep. "*sigh* stupid boy." "sure." sam said, getting up from under the tree.  
  
they walked over to the tall tree and she-kou stepped on yusuke as she climbed to one of the higher branches. "owww..." yusuke whimpered, still sleeping. sam just stood at the base of the tree, she seemed to be afraid of heights. "so, sam, how old are ya'" asked she-kou, who continuously poked at yusuke with a stick. yusuke just twitched and continued to sleep. "15." answered sam. "14" replied she-kou. "9th grade?" "yep." sam answered again.  
  
"yusuke urameshi!" yusuke fell out of the tree as he stared keiko in the eyes. "h-hey keiko. w-what's up?" yusuke tried to avoid more yelling. "why weren't you in class the past few days?!" keiko yelled as sam backed away and she-kou gave keiko the evil-eye. "i-i wasn't feeling good." yusuke lied. "don't give me that! i know you skipped!" keiko screamed. "if ya' knew he skipped, then why bother comin' over here askin' where he was?" she-kou asked with a tint of sarcasm in her voice. keiko angrily stared at she-kou, then yusuke, then turned around and quickly walked away.  
  
"what a witch" sam spoke up. "you mean bitch." she-kou corrected her. "i'm sorry....i don't normally swear." sam confessed as she looked at the ground. "don't worry about it." replied she-kou. "now that you're hangin' around me, it'll come natural for you to swear a bit." "you mean...we're really friends?" sam asked happily. "you bet. you're really nice...a little too shy though, but we can fix that. welcome to the group!" she-kou answered with a big smirk. sam's face expressed joy, and not knowing what to say, she glomped she-kou. yusuke turned his head in embarrassment as sam's dress flew up and she-kou's shirt almost went over her head. "oops..uhh...sorry about that." sam apologized, rubbing her head. "it's ok...woo..we should call you the glomping queen or somethin'." she-kou smiled as she got back on her feet. 


End file.
